Your Toy
by Videl Exumai
Summary: After a night of passion Harry and Hermione try to return to a normal life, but a new and exciting power exists between them. H/Hr, Lemon, First Attempt At Story. Sequal to Cupboard Desire. Please Review
1. Prologue - Dreams

_Your Toy_

-Warning Lemon -

Prologue – Dreams

Harry's heart beat a rapid cadence against his breast, his dreams roiled with memories of a single night of passion between he and his dearest friend, Hermione within the confines of a secluded broom cupboard. The dreams had begun that very night, wrought with visions of Hermione, tender, gentle, sexy, slowly working his sex in and out of her gorgeous, desirable mouth**.**

This had been both a learning curve for both he and Hermione, each possessing very little to no experience in the sexual arts, themselves driven by passion and emotion to please the other. Harry's hand reached down through his pyjamas, felt for his raging erection, slowly, almost as if she herself were with him, he began to work away the desire, thoughts of Hermione paramount in his mind as he drove himself to orgasm.

Within the surroundings of the Gryffindor girls dormitory sleep failed to find Hermione. Her body was alive with passion, her very blood aflame with desire. She could still remember, the feel of Harry's sizable length in her mouth, its rich taste, its texture upon her tongue as she slowly drew her mouth back, used her tongue to moisten its form.

Desire boiled within the depths of her stomach, heated, moistened her sex, swelled the nipples of her sizable breasts. Softly, she squeezed the mound of her breasts, drifted her fingers down to the moist avenue of her sex. Her fingers found her clit, teased, caressed, imagined, believed once again for this to be Harry's fingers sliding within her, softly, teasingly brining her on, charging her body aflame.

She closed her eyes. Almost as if in sending she sighted Harry, laying within the confines of his four poster, softly bringing himself to orgasm. Somehow, she couldn't understand how, but she knew he was thinking of her, as she was him. His, Harry's free hand reached forward, caressed an invisible breast. Hermione felt it, the sensation of touch upon her skin, feather light, intimate, Harry's thumb softly sweeping over her erect nipple. She gasped, drew in closer, finally they shared the same space.

Harry smiled, drew her into his arms, together they shared a deep tender kiss as Hermione settled herself astride his length, provocatively grinding her moist sex into the form of his raging erection. Their kiss was deep, passionate, though this time not a wild kiss of lust and desire, no; this kiss was so much more an intense, lover's kiss.

Hermione continued to grind her body into Harry's his lips soon leaving hers to take in the delights of her bountiful breasts. He ground his hips deeper into her, together each bringing the other further towards the rising pinnacle of passion. White heat, blue lightening, the ground shifted and rolled. Through rapid gasps and startled moans, both Harry and Hermione opened their eyes to find themselves alone, though the sensations of passion felt and still felt so utterly and intimately real.

Both Harry and Hermione breathed hearts racing, blood aflame. What had just happened?


	2. Early Morning Ecstasy

_Early Morning Ecstasy_

-Warning Lemon -

Hermione awoke refreshed, bright and searing. She gasped as she felt an uneasy, utterly delicious sensation seep through her: the feel of feather light kisses upon her delicate flesh. She shivered, both aroused and fearful of such a sensation, but she felt a presence, the presence of her dearest Harry envelop her in the strength of his arms his warm mouth fastening upon her erect nipple.

Hermione moaned deeply, the sensation sending waves of heat stirring to the very depths of her core. She couldn't help herself; her fingers began their animated rhythm against her budding clit, issuing moans of ecstasy she felt him his sex at her womanhood, softly he teased her, slow, long, grinding. Her breathing grew deep, erratic at the passion of relief surged through her.

Herself teetered on the edge, her body nearing release, all that was required was his entrance, the breaking of her womanhood, the completion of their passion.

"Please…! Oh… Please!" She pleaded seeking an end to the teasing, but as soon as his touch came so did it break away as suddenly as if he had been dragged away. Hermione, panting, frustrated, gasping couldn't quite believe what had happened. How as it possible for him to tease her so? They were a chamber apart, yet when he touched her it felt as intimate as if he were here with her. What was…?

"Hermione, you awake?" Lavender Brown's voice issued across her ecstasy driven pants as she hastily sort to control herself. She felt it again just as she stood up, the feel of his arms around her, his lips softly kissing the sensitive nape of her neck.

She breathed… "_Shower._"

.

Harry could still feel it, the sensation of Hermione's body beneath his fingertips, the taste of her breast upon his lips the feel of her body in his arms. What was happening to him? He had never experienced anything like this before. What manor of magic, or connection did they share that they could be so close no matter how far?

Ron had disturbed him from his stimulation, shouting about breakfast or something unnecessary. Harry's body was still raging with passion; he needed to take the heat out of his body… "_Shower_,"

.

The heated stream of water cascaded down upon Hermione like gentle raindrops. She stood beneath the stream, absently feeling the heat of desire smouldering but now not so much, overpowering. She reached for the soap, worked the bar into a rich lather and began to cleanse herself.

She couldn't help but wonder of the new connection she shared with Harry. Perhaps it was a psychic link… she dismissed that thought entirely comparisons to Professor Trelawney to embarrassing to comprehend. She had read about soul bonds, where, during moments of heated passion two souls can unite and remain intimately bonded. But Hermione had always believed that for a Soul Bond to unite a couple they would need to make love. She and Harry had not made love that night within the broom cupboard; all they had done was please each other intimately without full sex.

A mischievous thought crossed her mind, slowly; she closed her eyes and tried to find the link she shared with Harry. It is difficult to find something when one does not know what one is looking for. All she could make out in her mind was her vast intellect, her knowledge, their friendship, nothing sexual.

_"Where would Harry be now_?" she imagined him the same as her. Heated from the fires of passion, attempting to quieten his desire with a cleansing shower. She worked a picture of him, naked, desirable, delectable working soap into his body the same way she did hers.

She felt it, the intimate touch, the connection. She smiled. She was there, with Harry within the confines of the cubical shower, her hands softly working soap into his strong, athletic frame. The sensation was so sudden it shocked her. The feel of skin beneath her fingertips, Harry's body intimately beneath her hands. Hermione smiled.

.

Harry gasped. He had felt it, the sensation of another touching his skin, soft, familiar hands: Hermione's hands. He breathed, allowed himself to enjoy the sensation as Hermione caressed his frame. Her hands drifted lower, seeping across his developing abs to the length of his erection.

Harry threw back his head, groaned in passion, felt Hermione lower herself to her knees before him. With the intimacy of a lover, Hermione took him into her mouth and began her gentle stimulation.


	3. Common Room Craving

_Common Room Craving_

- Teasing –

Harry faltered within the arch of the staircase which united the boy's dormitory to the Gryffindor common room. His eyes fell into hers; depthless brown alit with a deep, carnal hunger united with passionate, vivid jade. He gasped, his body alive as once more Harry felt the invisible presence of Hermione's hands upon him, caressing, stimulating, sensuous in their touch, a ladies caress free from a slappers crudity. A true, intense tease.

This morning marked the beginning of a long weekend for the Hogwarts students, the students free from study and the monotony of education. Seemingly as if in celebration of such a rare treat, Hermione had cast off the simple robe, blouse and skirt of a Hogwarts student, instead opting for _perhaps_, the tightest pair of jeans Harry had ever seen.

A simple T-shirt covered her upper torso, but it was to the jeans that not only Harry's, but many of the elder, more mature boy's eyes drifted. Tight, figure hugging, Hermione's jeans clung to her legs like a slender, denim second skin, outlining every slender curve, the sheer sensuality of her pins. He, Harry physically flushed at the thoughts which dominated his imaginings. Almost as if she heard his very thoughts Hermione began to slide her slender, elegant hands down the strength of her thighs. He couldn't help himself, the words issued before he could control his actions.

"Any more room for me, in those Jeans?" gasps, splutters of startled Gryffindor's turned to sight the source of such words. They all started when they saw it to be Harry and Hermione, the Gryffindor sweethearts, destined to spend the rest of their lives in the friend zone.

Hermione threaded her fingers intimately though the sheer wealth of her hair. The action was innocent, incredibly sexy drawing Harry's attention to the sheer perfection of her face. She stood, strolled towards him in a slow, graceful stride, her every step seemed to ignite sparkles of allure though him when finally she stood near.

She was so close, close enough for him to scent her delicate fragrance, clean rich soap united with a delicate, subtle perfume. Her fragrance reminded Harry of roses, the sweet, arousing fragrance only found within the love bloom.

He felt it again, the feel of his hand being lifted, though physically no action took place. Harry suppressed a groan of erotic pleasure. Before him Hermione stood still, quiet, innocent, a friend simply please to see him. Spiritually meanwhile, Harry felt the sultry feel of her tongue, the heat of her mouth as she delicately sucked on a single finger of his hand.

"Shall we go down to breakfast? Questioned Hermione, her gaze still locked with Harry's ignoring the whispers which ensued about them. Around her Hermione felt the gentle caress of lips upon her own. Her actions seemed to have stunned her kindly friend, himself still locked in a pleasurable daze as slowly she took his arm.

Interlocking her arm with his, himself finally finding his self, Harry and Hermione strolled together out of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione offered Harry a warm, gentle smile, then felt his hand leave hers to slide into the rear pocket of her trousers, caressed the fullness of her buttocks encased in figure hugging denim. Hermione sighed, smiled then with a subtle wink, put her own hand inside the rear of Harry's own jeans.


	4. Room Of Requirement

Room of Requirement

- Tease -

Hermione moaned, sweet, deep, sensual in her passion at Harry forced his lips upon hers. With sheer strength Harry pinned her to the wall of the deserted castle wall, his hips denying her any chance of escape, both of her hands held tight above her head in a vice like grip.

His actions are fierce, feral, hinted with just the added spice of pain to set the blood racing with passion. His teeth sink down into the fullness of her lower lip, erotic, sexy, his eyes searing into hers as she moans once more from the pain of his intrusion.

"So beautiful," He compliments, his free hand sweeping across her face, seeping through the silky strands of her hair, brushing the erect tips of her nipples, the sensuous curve of her waist. "So very beautiful."

"Harry…" Hermione issued his name in a quiet, submissive moan. He runs his fingers through the length of her hair once more, lifts stray strands of her hair to his face, scents its fragrance, brushes her hair against his face.

"You like long hair?" Hermione cooed sensing an erotic pleasure from her lover, seeking a deeper understanding of this man she had come to share so much. Harry smiled, the smile almost shameful.

"I do," Harry spoke, speaking as if in confession. Hermione smiled, offered him the vaguest shadow of a wink. "I love long hair on a woman, I just find it sexy."

Harry gasped. Even though he held her pinned to the wall he had forgotten of the spiritual connection they now shared. He could feel it, the feather light touch of the tips of Hermione's hair lightly drifting over his skin. His body raged with passion, she could feel him his desire stirring as he pinned her to the wall.

"Shall we…?" she left the question hanging, gazed deep into Harry's eyes, the sheer heat of her passion emanating from each of them. Lightly Harry caressed Hermione's beautiful visage, the delicate line of her face, the fullness of her lower lip. Lightly they shared a tender kiss before finally Harry pulled away, relinquishing the just-so painful hold he held on her arms.

Their hands interweaved together, stepping away from the corridor, knowing of only one place where they could find privacy. It was a special room, a room of required need: The Room of Requirement.

.

Stepping down the hall of hexes Harry and Hermione paused before the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Together the two charged lovers paced back and forth, thinking of a room of which would fulfil their carnal desires.

Together they paused after walking pasted the wall three times. Before their very eyes a grand, ornate door appeared in the wall beside them. Visibly both Harry and Hermione trembled with anticipation at what awaited them beyond the door.

Together they threaded their hands as one and stepped through the door.

What they saw made their hearts race.


End file.
